Hummingbird
is an original solo song performed by Sakuramori Kaori. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Takanari ni sukoshi tomadoi nagara Miageteta sora no kagayaki o Aa dokomademo takaku kumo o haratte Kaze no you ni tonde ikeru nara Shiranai sekai ni yubisaki sukumu kedo Shiritai kono kimochi ga tsubasa ni kawaru Watashi ga ima dekiru koto sore wa utau koto Chiisana yume no haoto hibiki hajimeru Watashi no ima kirameki o matoi nagara Kanadeteiku ashita no hikari negau no Tooku de hora yonde iru umaretate no MERODII Deau koto machiwabiru ikusen no kotoba-tachi Kokomade tayasazu michibikareteta hibi Kokokara kono tsubasa de dokodemo yukeru Kokoro no mama ikiru koto ai o utau koto Egaita yume no sugata de jiyuu ni nareru Kokoro ni fuku tokimeki ni kizuita nara Sou takaraka na ashita no uta wa naniiro? Ryoute hirogeta keshiki no naka de Joushou massara na kaze tsukande Shiranai sekai ga nandomo tamesu kedo Shinjiru kono kimochi yo tsubasa ni kaware Watashi ga ima dekiru koto sore wa utau koto Ookina yume no haoto hibikasete yuku Watashi no ima kirameki o matoi nagara Kanadeteiku ashita no hikari Negau no utau no |-| Kanji= 高鳴りに少し　戸惑いながら 見上げてた　空の輝きを ああ　どこまでも高く　雲をはらって 風のように　飛んでいけるなら 知らない世界に　指先すくむけど 知りたいこの気持ちが　翼に変わる 私が今　できること　それは歌うこと 小さなユメの羽音　響きはじめる 私の今　きらめきを　まといながら 奏でていく　明日の希望(ひかり)願うの 遠くでほら　呼んでいる　生まれたてのメロディー 出会うこと　待ちわびる　幾千の言葉たち ここまで絶やさず　導かれてた日々 ここからこの翼で　どこでも行ける 心のまま　生きること　愛を歌うこと 描いたユメの姿で　自由になれる 心に吹く　ときめきに　気づいたなら そう高らかな　明日の歌は　何色？ 両手広げた　景色の中で 上昇　まっさらな風　つかんで 知らない世界が　何度も試すけど 信じるこの気持ちよ　翼に変われ 私が今　できること　それは歌うこと 大きなユメの羽音　響かせてゆく 私の今　きらめきを　まといながら 奏でていく　明日の希望(ひかり) 願うの　歌うの |-| English= A little scared of letting my voice ring, I looked to the sparkling sky Ah, if I were able to sweep away the clouds no matter how high and jump there like the wind The unknown world swallows my fingertips in darkness, but I want to know it! These feelings turn to wings What I can do now is sing The tiny sound of my dream's wings flapping starts to ring out If I wrap myself in this sparkle, I can play tomorrow's light and wish Look, a newborn melody is calling for me from far away Meeting thousands of words awaits for me Everyday led me without dying out up to this point From here, I can go anywhere with these wings I sing with love to live as my heart desires The shape of my drawn dream becomes free If I notice the heartbeat playing in my heart, what color will that loud song of tomorrow be? Spreading my hands in this scenery I grab the brand new, rising wind I try many things in this unknown world, but I believe in these feelings as they turn to wings What I can do now is sing The large sound of my dream's wings flapping rings out If I wrap myself in this sparkle, I can play tomorrow's light Wish and sing CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 02 (sung by: Sakuramori Kaori) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Sakuramori Kaori